Always there
by Riverdalerr
Summary: Cheryl Blossoms life feels like its falling apart first her brother died now her father. Shes never been close with Veronica but she needs somebody and Veronica is there. (In this fanfic thornhill never burned down.)
1. chapter 1

Tears, they stung her face as they rolled down her cheeks. Silently she cried herself to sleep, her brother was gone...she was alone, until she met Veronica Lodge.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* Cheryls alarm clock raged. She turned over to turn it off only to ram her hand directly into her mother, Penelope Blossom. "Mother, oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there." She squealed.

"You're late for school." Penelope huffed. Cheryl could sense the anger that was trickling out of her mothers mouth but she didn't dare mention it.

"Wait, what time is it?" Cheryl murmured, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"8:15." Penelope replied coldly. Cheryl looked up to meet her mothers eyes, her dark eyes that held more secrets than anyone she knew. "C'mon Cheryl you're already late I'll drive you." Her mother said.

"Oh uh-uh...thanks." Cheryl said confused. She wasn't going to question it she took whatever kind of good day that her mother had as a blessing, worried that the wrong thing would make her go back to her original, horrid self. Cheryl threw on a black crushed velvet skirt and a red T-shirt and ran downstairs. She grabbed a granola bar from the pantry and walked outside where her mother was already waiting for her. She hopped in the front seat and closed the door only hoping that this little helpful car ride wouldn't end up with her mother asking her for something in return. Halfway to school the question came and she was ready for it.

"Cheryl, you should invite Archie over for dinner." Penelope said trying to seem nonchalant. Cheryl knew that this was not a thoughtful little suggestion, it was a demand disguised as one. She knew her mother adored Archie Andrews and would love for him to be married into their family, so she had a feeling that this was part of a much bigger plan that her mother had ready for her now that she was her only child.

"Of course mother, I'll talk to him today." She said. Her mother seemed satisfied and reassured her daughter by resting her hand on her daughters knee cap with her other hand still on the steering wheel.

Her mom pulled into the school parking lot and stopped Cheryl opened the door and stepped out she crouched down and looked at her mom.

"Bye mommy." She said.

"Bye Cheryl, love you." Her mother said back. Cheryl shut the car door and walked off, dumbfounded by what had just occurred to her. Could her mother possibly be changing she thought. She went into the office and checked in and made her way into what was left of first period.

Hey guys! So this is my first ever fanfiction and it will be cheronica based! I'm not sure how many chapters I'll be doing but I will try to update as soon as I possibly can. Any other riverdale fanfic/aus you want to see in the future please just comment and when I'm done with this one I will try to make one of the most common one I see! Hope you enjoy!

P.s there'll be more cheronica in the second chapter! I just needed a base for the story and this just kinda came naturally! :) -Noelle


	2. School pt 1

Cheryl walked into first period and took the only empty seat next to none other than Archie Andrews.

"He-hey Cheryl." Archie stuttered.

"Hey Arch." Cheryl teased. "Is there anyway you'd be able to come to my house for dinner tonight?"

"Um I-I don't have practice so ye-yeah I think I could stop by." He said trying to act cool.

"Great!" Cheryl exclaimed. "Wear your best my _mom_ will be there too." She said emphasizing mom so he would know to not wear that football jacket to dinner.

"Ok. Yeah I'll throw on something nice." He said.

"K great." Cheryl said. "If you could be at Thornhill by 5:30 that'd be great!"

"5:30, okay no problem." Archie stammered. "I'll be there."

"See you there, Archiekins." Cheryl exclaimed, and with that first period ended.

The rest of the day rolled on pretty slow. Until 5th hour when someone made a not so quiet comment about Jasons death. Cheryl tensed, she got up and walked out of the room without thinking twice. She didn't know where she was going but she wanted to be alone in case she cried. She ducked into a room that was unoccupied and sat on the floor behind the teachers desk.

 _Where did she go?_ Veronica thought. She didn't want Cheryl to be alone. She had helped her that night at the pep rally and she would help her again if she had to. She had already checked the bathrooms and the girls locker-room. She was running out of options. She saw an empty room at the corner of the Science hall and walked in.

"Cheryl!" She said. "Cheryl are you in here?"

"No." Cheryl replied blandly. Veronica walked over and sat next to the ginger haired girl behind the desk.

"Are you okay?" Veronica asked sincerely. Cheryl huffed obviously unhappy and looked over at Veronica tears still streaming down her face. Veronica reached out and wiped Cheryls cheeks. She then leaned into the girl and grabbed her hand resting her head on top of Cheryls which had found its way to Veronica's shoulder.

"I don't understand how people can talk so carelessly." Cheryl whispered.

"Me either." Veronica said smoothly hoping to calm the girl sitting next to her. She massaged Cheryls hand with her thumb and closed her eyes until they heard the 6th period bell.


	3. School pt 2

Cheryl and Veronica got into their 6th period with seconds to spare before the bell rang. Sitting down next to each other earned a lot of shocked expressions but they were the only two seats left in the room. That period went by with a lot of silence but also the occasional poke and funny joke to keep the atmosphere happy.

"Cheryl, do you wanna go to pops or something later so we can talk?" Veronica suggested.

"Don't get me wrong I totally would but I have a mandatory dinner with my mom and Archie today." Cheryl replied.

"Well that's ok. Uh how about tomorrow afternoon?" Veronica asked.

"Okay Saturday afternoon it is!"Cheryl said. The end of the day bell rang and Cheryl and Veronica were the first ones out of their class. The girls stopped at each other's lockers and walked out the front doors.

"Welp I've gotta go. I see my mother." Cheryl said.

"Since when does your mom come to get you?" Veronica teased.

"She drove me today cause I was late so my cars not here." Cheryl replied.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Veronica said excitedly.

"Yup!" Cheryl exclaimed and with that she ducked into her moms car.


	4. Car ride

"Is Archie coming?" Penelope asked once Cheryl was in the car.

"Yeah, but mother you know I don't like him right." Cheryl tried to push her mom into admitting that this dinner was more than a fun friendly thing.

"Cheryl, Archibald is a nice boy I don't see why you can't give him a chance." Penelope said sounding impatient.

"I've given him a chance and he showed me that he didn't feel the same way, that we were just good friends." Cheryl said.

"He's probably just intimidated honey." Penelope said. Cheryl hiccuped she forgot the last time her mother called her honey. It was most likely when Jason had died and even then it gave her a weird sensation that made her long for a mother daughter relationship that'd she'd been craving since she was young.

"Yeah probably." Cheryl replied her voice wavering. Penelope picked up on this and automatically placed a hand on Cheryls shoulder which resulted in Cheryl wincing. Showing signs of feelings often didn't end up in any sort of affection in the Blossom household. If anything it resulted in a scolding. Her mother kept her hand there anyway rubbing Cheryls back all the way up to her neck. Cheryl, confused as she was took this in, leaning into her mothers arm for the first time in a long time. She could get used to this form of love she thought.

 **Ok so I totally know this is nothing like how Penelope would act but I always wanted them to have a good relationship. So I'm going to have cheronica and a slow burn of a nice Penelope.**


	5. On my way

This was it Archie thought. Thornhill, tonight Cheryl and Penelope Blossom...

"OUTFIT!" Archie screeched. "I need an outfit!" He was searching through his closet looking for anything decent to wear. Then he remembered the red suit Mr.Blossom had gotten made for him. Archie shuddered, thinking about him have him the hee-bee jee-bees. Who could kill their own son?! He didn't want to wear the red suit, in fact right after he had found out about Mr.Blossoms roll in Jasons death he put it in the basement. He crept down the stairs and fished the suit out from behind some boxes. He held it up to the light, this would have to do. Plus, this would probably make Penelope happy, he had seen her when she was mad one time at a birthday party of Jason and Cheryls. It was insane all the kids stood staring at her mouth agape and afraid to move. No one even knew what set her off, it just happened. Archie snapped out of his trance when he heard his fathers voice.

"Arch, don't you have a dinner tonight? You have a half hour." He informed his son.

"Thanks dad!" Archie said he ran up the stairs and slipped into his suit. He looked at himself in the mirror and said, "Alright, let's hope for a good night." He ran out the door and got into his dad's truck, he was driving him since he didn't have his license. All of a sudden a black Cadillac pulled up into his driveway, a man got out and asked Archie to roll down his window which he did he then told him that Mrs.Blossom had sent him a taxi to take up to Thornhill. He got out of his dad's car and shrugged, "I'll see you later I guess." Archie said. He got into the car and began counting the amount of cars he saw that had their blinkers on waiting for his stop.


End file.
